A Hazy Shades of Winter
by wisteria avenue
Summary: Akashi Seijuurou akhirnya pulang ke rumah setelah pergi ke luar negeri untuk urusan bisnis selama dua minggu. Akashi Tetsuya senang sekali menyambut kepulangan suaminya. Dan oleh-oleh apakah yang dibelikan oleh Seijuurou untuk istri tercintanya? Slash. Lemon. PWP. You've been warned. Don't like don't read.
**Peringatan. Cerita ini adalah PWP (Plot What Plot?). Kalau tidak suka genre semacam ini, jangan dibaca oke. Thanks.**

 **Di Tokyo ada dua bandara yaitu Haneda dan Narita. Narita letaknya lebih jauh, Haneda lebih dekat sekitar 30 menit dari Tokyo.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroko no Basket. I don't make money from writing this fanfiction.

 **A Hazy Shades of Winter**

Musim dingin kali ini adalah musim dingin kelima yang dihabiskan oleh Kuroko Tetsuya alias Akashi Tetsuya setelah ia menikah dengan Akashi Seijuurou. Ia sudah melewati ulang tahun suaminya, Natal dan juga Tahun Baru yang dirayakan bersama dengan teman-teman mereka dan juga keluarga. Waktu terus berjalan dan sekarang telah memasuki pertengahan Januari.

Tokyo biasanya jarang mengalami turun salju yang lebat. Namun pada mendadak terjadi badai salju sore tadi. Untungnya saja pada saat itu, ia sudah tiba di rumah sepulangnya mengajar di TK. Namun, Tetsuya mengkhawatirkan suaminya. Ia sudah menonton berita tadi, tumpukan salju menyebabkan kereta terlambat dan juga sempat terjadi pembatalan penerbangan pesawat.

Suaminya memang tidak ada di rumah. Seijuurou pergi ke New York selama dua minggu untuk urusan bisnis. Ia tidak pergi sendiri, Akashi Masaomi juga ikut pergi bersama Seijuurou. Akashi Insurance, salah satu perusahaan yang dimiliki oleh keluarga Akashi, akan menuntaskan akuisisi terhadap satu perusahaan asuransi di Amerika Serikat senilai 7.5 miliar dolar. Kata Seijuurou, dengan akuisisi ini maka mayoritas laba Akashi Insurance akan berasal dari luar negeri sehingga mereka tidak akan tergantung dengan perekonomian Jepang yang masih stagnan. Koran-koran juga ramai membicarakan topik yang sama. Sejujurnya Tetsuya sih tak terlalu mengerti.

Dan hari ini adalah hari kepulangan Seijuurou dan ayah mertua Tetsuya. Seijuurou menelepon sesaat sebelum pesawatnya lepas landas. Mestinya mereka sudah tiba di Haneda dari tadi. Tapi sekarang sudah mau tengah malam dan Seijuurou belum menghubunginya juga. Apa karena salju turun sehingga pesawat belum diijinkan mendarat? Tetsuya menatap halaman depan rumah dari jendela ruang keluarga. Permadani putih menutupi bumi dan dengan lampu taman yang menyala serta salju yang masih turun, sebenarnya pemandangannya indah sekali. Tapi Tetsuya tidak bisa menikmati pemandangan itu karena ia cemas. Bagaimana keadaan Seijuurou sekarang? Apa ia baik-baik saja?

Tiba-tiba Tetsuya mendengar suara mobil. Ia bergegas menuju ruang tamu. Tadinya Tetsuya mau menjemput ke bandara, namun Seijuurou melarang. Katanya ia akan pulang diantar oleh sopir ayahnya.

Tanaka, kepala pelayan di rumah mereka sudah membukakan pintu bagi Seijuurou. Suaminya tengah melepas mantel musim dinginnya sekarang.

"Seijuurou-san." Panggil Tetsuya.

Seijuurou menoleh dan tersenyum. "Aku pulang, Tetsuya," sapa suaminya ditambah sebuah kecupan didahi Tetsuya. "Sudah lama menunggu? Kan sudah kubilang kalau Tetsuya tidur saja dulu. Nanti kau kecapekan."

Tetsuya menggeleng. "Tak apa-apa. Lagipula besok Sabtu. Kenapa Seijuurou-san tidak menelepon tadi?"

Seijuurou memasang tampang menyesal. "Aku mengira kau sudah tidur, Sayang. Jadi aku tidak mau mengganggumu."

Tanaka pergi dengan membawa koper, tas laptop dan juga mantel Seijuurou. Tetsuya mengucapkan terima kasih padanya.

"Apa Seijuurou-san sudah makan malam?" tanya Tetsuya.

"Aku tadi makan dirumah Ayah," balas suaminya.

Tetsuya mengangguk kecil. Dulu hubungan Seijuurou dan ayahnya buruk sekali. Apalagi waktu kepribadian Seijuurou berubah. Tapi situasi mulai membaik sejak Seijuurou yang sesungguhnya kembali. Awalnya Tetsuya mengira Akashi Masaomi tidak akan menyetujui hubungan Tetsuya dengan Seijuurou tapi ternyata dugaannya salah. Malah boleh dibilang ayah mertuanya sayang sekali padanya dan juga cucu-cucunya.

"Bagaimana dengan anak-anak?" tanya Seijuurou.

"Mereka sudah tidur sekarang. Setiap hari mereka bertanya kapan otousan akan pulang," balas Tetsuya sambil tersenyum. "Mereka pasti senang sekali besok pas bangun dan melihatmu sudah pulang."

"Aku mau melihat mereka dulu sebentar," ucap Seijuurou.

Mereka berdua berjalan menuju kamar anak-anak. Seijuurou lalu membuka pintu kamar. Saguru dan Shigeru, putra kembar mereka yang berusia tiga tahun tengah tertidur pulas. Rambut mereka berdua merah, begitu juga dengan matanya. Mengingat mereka memang anak dari Seijuurou dengan ibu pengganti. Kalau mereka berdua masih bangun, pasti mereka akan menjerit kesenangan melihat ayah mereka akhirnya pulang.

Seijuurou memperbaiki letak selimut anak-anak yang dlihatnya miring.

Tetsuya tersenyum melihat tingkah suaminya.

Setelah melihat anak-anak, Tetsuya dan Seijuurou menuju kamar tidur mereka. Ketika suaminya mandi, Tetsuya memilih menyiapkan piyama. Seijuurou pasti lelah setelah penerbangan 14 jam dari New York ke Tokyo.

"Terima kasih, Sayang," ucap Seijuurou ketika keluar dari kamar mandi.

Seijuurou hanya mengenakan bawahan piyama sebelum naik ke tempat tidur menyusul Tetsuya. Ia membelai pipi Tetsuya dan kemudian mencium Tetsuya singkat.

"Seijuurou-san pasti lelah," ucap Tetsuya. "Seijuurou-san sebaiknya beristirahat."

Seijuurou tersenyum lembut sambil menarik Tetsuya kedalam pelukannya. Rasanya begitu hangat dan nyaman.

"Baiklah. Selamat tidur, Tetsuya."

"Selamat tidur, Seijuurou-san."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Ketika bangun keesokan harinya, Tetsuya mendapati bahwa Seijuurou sudah terbangun dan kelihatan segar bugar. Berbeda dengan semalam. Tapi fisik Seijuurou memang sangat bagus dari dulu. Jadi tidak heran, ia cepat sekali pulih. Berbeda dengan Tetsuya yang staminanya payah dari dulu.

"Selamat pagi, Seijuurou-san," ujar Tetsuya.

"Selamat pagi, Tetsuya," balas suaminya dan lalu menunduk untuk mencium kening Tetsuya.

"Jam berapa sekarang?"

"Masih jam 6 pagi. Anak-anak belum bangun jam segini."

Tetsuya mengangguk. "Mereka baru akan bangun kira-kira sejam lagi."

Seijuurou tiba-tiba menyeringai. "Sejam sudah cukup..."

"Seijuurou-san?" Tetsuya bingung. Sejam cukup untuk apa memangnya?

"Memang belum akan puas," lanjut Seijuurou lagi, "tapi daripada tidak sama sekali."

Dan Seijuurou mencium Tetsuya, dengan penuh gairah kali ini.

Tetsuya membalas ciuman suaminya. Ia merangkulkan kedua lengannya di leher Seijuurou. Sejujurnya, ia juga sangat merindukan suaminya setelah ditinggal pergi dua minggu.

Ciuman Seijuurou turun ke leher.

Tetsuya mendesah.

"Kau masih berpakaian, Sayang," gumam Seijuurou dari ceruk leher Tetsuya. Napas panas Seijuurou membuat Tetsuya bergidik

"Seijuurou-san bisa membukanya."

Tak perlu dibilang dua kali, Seijuurou langsung melucuti piyama Tetsuya sehingga ia duduk tanpa busana di tempat tidur sekarang.

Seijuurou menatapnya dengan penuh nafsu. "Kau menggairahkan sekali Sayang," gumamnya dan lalu mencium Tetsuya lagi. Tetsuya membuka mulutnya dan lidah Seijuurou memasuki mulut Tetsuya. Seijuurou tentu saja mendominasi ciuman itu. Sementara dua lengan Tetsuya berada di leher suaminya, dua tangan Seijuurou sudah turun ke daerah bokong Tetsuya. Seijuurou akhirnya menyudahi ciuman itu ketika Tetsuya sudah hampir kehabisan napas.

"Aah!" desah Tetsuya ketika satu tangan Seijuurou meremas bokongnya dengan kuat. "Haah." Desahan Tetsuya makin menjadi seiring dengan makin ganasnya tangan suaminya beraksi meremas kedua belahan bokong bulat sempurna tersebut.

Ketika Tetsuya membuka mulutnya lagi untuk mendesah, Seijuurou mengambil kesempatan itu untuk memasukkan tiga jari ke mulut Tetsuya yang lalu mengulum tiga jari itu, membuatnya sebasah mungkin.

Setelah dirasa cukup, barulah Seijuurou menarik keluar jarinya.

"Seijuurou-san juga masih mengenakan celana piyama," ujar Tetsuya sambil menghirup udara banyak-banyak.

"Kau bisa melepasnya, Sayang." Balas Seijuurou.

Mengerti maksud suaminya, Tetsuya bangkit berdiri dari tempat tidur dan melepas celana piyama itu. Seijuurou duduk di pinggir ranjang dan Tetsuya berlutut didepannya agar ia bisa melepaskan celana itu dari kedua kaki Seijuurou. Suaminya ternyata tidak mengenakan dalaman lagi sehingga wajah Tetsuya berhadapan dengan kejantanan Seijuurou yang sudah mengeras.

Tetsuya memajukan wajahnya dan lalu menjilat kejantanan tersebut dari bawah keatas.

Seijuurou mendesah. Wajahnya nampak puas sekali.

Tetsuya terus menjilat kejantanan tersebut. Lalu ia membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar dan mengulum dan mengisap kejantanan itu kuat-kuat. Tetsuya bisa merasakan rasa khas dari sperma suaminya yang mulai keluar. Tak butuh waktu lama bagi Seijuurou untuk mencapai puncak dan mengeluarkan spermanya di mulut Tetsuya yang lalu menelan semua cairan cinta tersebut.

Namun Tetsuya tidak berhenti, ia kembali menjilat kejantanan suaminya lagi hingga kejantanan itu mengeras kembali dengan sempurna barulah ia melepaskan kejantanan itu dari mulutnya.

"Kau benar-benar tahu cara memuaskanku," komentar suaminya puas.

"Seijuurou-san..." desah Tetsuya.

"Apa Sayang?"

"Aku ingin...ah... Seijuurou-san didalamku..." pinta Tetsuya memelas. Kegiatan tadi membuatnya sangat terangsang. Ia tak sabar ingin merasakan Seijuurou didalam dirinya. Sudah dua minggu sejak terakhir Seijuurou menidurinya.

"Kemari, Tetsuya."

Dengan patuh, Tetsuya naik ketempat tidur. Ia lalu mengambil posisi menungging dan bertumpu di ranjang dengan kedua tangan dan kakinya. Pinggulnya diangkat tinggi untuk memberikan akses masuk pada suaminya.

Seijuurou menyiapkan Tetsuya terlebih dahulu. Setelah dirasanya cukup, barulah ia memasuki Tetsuya.

"Aaaaaaaah!" Tetsuya menjerit ketika dengan sekali hentakan, Seijuurou masuk ke dalam dirinya.

Tanpa memberinya kesempatan beradaptasi, Seijuurou terus menghantam kedalam tubuh Tetsuya yang terlonjak-lonjak. Rasanya nikmat sekali ketika kejantanan Seijuurou mengenai titik nikmat dalam dirinya. Ia mencengkeram seprai kuat-kuat. Mulutnya terbuka lebar dan tak berhenti mengerang.

"Kau sempit sekali, Sayang," ucap Seijuurou terengah-engah.

"Seijuurou-san...ngh...yang..ah...bertambah besar..."

Kedua tangan Seijuurou memegang pinggul Tetsuya erat-erat. Ia memaju mundurkan tubuhnya. Menikmati tubuh istrinya yang luar biasa sempit dan panas. Tetsuya yang mencapai puncak terlebih dahulu. Tubuhnya yang mengetat membuat Seijuurou mencapai puncak juga.

Tetsuya bisa merasakan cairan panas memenuhi dirinya.

"Aku merindukanmu, Sayang," ucap Seijuurou, mengambil posisi duduk dan dan menarik Tetsuya kedalam pelukannya.

"Aku juga, Seijuurou-san," balas Tetsuya.

Mereka berciuman dan Tetsuya bisa merasakan kejantanan Seijuurou mengeras kembali dalam dirinya. Ia mendesah.

Seijuurou menyeringai. "Aku ingin kau menunggangiku sekarang. Mulailah bergerak, Tetsuya."

Meskipun ia lelah, Tetsuya mulai menaik turunkan tubuhnya. Pertama lambat dan lalu dengan cepat. Entah darimana ia memperoleh tenaga. Seijuurou hanya duduk menikmati gerakan istrinya yang sungguh erotis.

"Aah.. Seijuurou-san...aaahh..." Tetsuya mendesah. Rasanya nikmat sekali. Ia merasa sangat penuh baik dengan kejantanan maupun dengan sperma Seijuurou. Kejantanan suaminya menekan bagian didalam diri Tetsuya yang memberinya kepuasan luar biasa berulang-ulang hingga akhirnya Tetsuya mencapai puncak. Tubuhnya melengkung.

Seijuurou menyusul istrinya tak lama kemudian. Cairan kental dan panas kembali memenuhi tubuh Tetsuya. Ia merintih. Nikmat dan letih bercampur menjadi satu. Keringatnya bercucuran. Rambut birunya sampai lengket. "Seijuurou-san... rasanya penuh sekali..."

"Bukankah Tetsuya suka?" balas suaminya. "Makin penuh makin nikmat kan?"

"Seijuurou-san!" protes Tetsuya dengan wajah merona. Suaminya sungguh tak tahu malu.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Seijuurou sebenarnya masih belum puas bercinta dengan istri tercintanya. Namun apa boleh buat, ia harus mandi karena sebentar lagi anak-anak akan bangun. Seijuurou sudah tak sabar melihat buah hatinya. Soal bercinta dengan istrinya, nanti siang lanjut kembali saja pas anak-anak tidur siang. Lalu malamnya lagi... dan besok paginya lagi...Sudah dua minggu ia tak menikmati tubuh halus dan mulus milik Tetsuya.

Akhirnya mereka selesai mandi dan berpakaian. Seijuurou sudah mengenakan kemeja putih lengan panjang, vest coklat dan celana panjang merah tua. Sedangkan Tetsuya berpakaian lebih santai dengan kaos biru dan celana pendek selutut warna coklat muda.

"Ini, Sayang," ujar suaminya sambil memberikan dua kotak kulit berwarna merah dengan tulisan Cartier berwarna emas. "Oleh-oleh dari New York. Aku tidak tahu mau membeli apa, tapi ketika lihat butik Cartier aku akhirnya masuk dan membeli ini."

Tetsuya menatap kotak merah pemberian suaminya tersebut. "Kotaknya kok ada dua Seijuurou-san?"

"Satu untukku dan satu untuk Tetsuya."

Tetsuya mengambil satu kotak, membukanya dan menemukan gelang emas. Gelangnya kelihatan pas sekali dengan tangannya. Bagaimana bisa masuk? Ia mengambil gelang itu dan mengamatinya. Eh?

"Ada ukiran namanya," ujar Tetsuya heran. Ada ukiran tulisan Seijuurou dalam huruf Latin di gelang bagian dalam.

"Yang itu ukiran namaku," jelas Seijuurou. "Dan yang ini ukiran nama Tetsuya. Aku pakai yang ada nama Tetsuya dan Tetsuya pakai yang ada namaku."

"Dan kenapa ada obengnya?" Tetsuya makin bingung. Dalam kotak itu selain gelang emas ada juga sebuah obeng kecil. Apa Seijuurou tidak salah beli?

"Cartier Love Bracelet hanya bisa dibuka dan dikunci dengan obeng," jelas Seijuurou. "Jadi gelangku yang dengan nama Tetsuya hanya bisa dibuka dan dikunci dengan obeng yang dipegang oleh Tetsuya. Begitu juga kebalikannya dengan gelang Tetsuya. Ini adalah produk terkenal dari Cartier."

Tetsuya baru paham sekarang. Ia baru dengar tentang hal ini malah.

Seijuurou tersenyum, lembut dan hangat. "Jadi intinya, Tetsuya adalah milikku dan aku adalah milik Tetsuya."

 **Author's Note:**

Cartier Love Bracelet ini benaran ada. Harga bervariasi tergantung dengan jenis nya, ada yg emas, platina, dihiasi berlian dll.


End file.
